Penny Tales
by SamanthaJane13
Summary: What happens when a mistake is made? A poor little Penny is dropped down, down into the Devil's playground. What happens when she meets the members of the Carnival? Will an Innocent Soul finds its Home in Hell? HoboClownXOC Rated M for Adult Content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Penny

Enjoy and Reviews are Welcome. Constructive criticism allowed.

* * *

><p>A gunshot echoed in the dark.<p>

Her body fell, hitting the hard ground below with a heavy thud. Her eyes focused on something, anything. The blue orbs found her left hand watching it tremble as the skin turned milky white. Blood flowed around her hand, staining the milky skin.

Her vision began to fade and no matter how hard she tried it continued to blur. "Please..." she managed to say before her voice failed her. She felt it catching in her throat as she gasped for a breath. Her lungs seemed to burn and she could hear her heart beating heavily in her ears.

Thump...thump...it was slowing. Her eyes clouded with tears which blurred her vision even more.

Thump...Thump...her heart was failing her, and she couldn't stop it.

Thump thump...thump...thu...mp...thu...

The blue of her eyes glazed over her breathing stopped after one final exhale. The last thing she saw was a hand coming towards her. A black gloved hand that was now imprinted into her mind as the black abyss took over.

Her body shot up lungs filling with fresh air. Slowly she sat up eyes now clear glanced around around. She was laying on a bed of hay next to a animal cage. Much like the ones you would see at a Circus. "Where..." She happened to glance down at herself noticing the change in her wardrobe. She was not wearing the clothes she had remembered wearing.

Now dressed in a red and black plaid dress, black tights and black ankle booties. "What am I wearing?" She asked herself as she pulled herself up from the ground. "Hello?" She called out as she walked out of the large tent where she had been laying. "Hello?"

She heard a soft crunching sound which caused her to gasp. Taking a step back her eyes glanced downwards. Sitting there before her on the ground was a black rabbit with floppy ears. "Oh...hello there." She knelt down slowly so she would not startle the rabbit. Her hands encircling his body lifting him into her arms. "Its okay." She told him as he began to squirm "Its okay." Holding the rabbit close to her body she stood again making her way through what looked like a Carnival camp.

"How did I get here?"

The sound of loud rustling was heard in the distance. Upon closer inspection she noticed the sound was coming from a dumpster by a Freak Show tent. Something was inside moving around in the trash. Taking a step forward she saw a flash of an old Bowler hat covered in safety pins before it disappeared beneath the rim of the dumpster.

"He-hello?"

She called out cautiously still holding securely onto the rabbit in her arms. She gulps walking closer despite the voice in her head telling herself...no. The small rocks on the ground crunched beneath her boots as she kept walking closer.

"H-hello?"

She ever so slowly stood on her tiptoes to peek into the dumpster. With one hand clutching the rabbit she lifts the other to take a hold of the dumpster. Pulling herself up she sees nothing but trash. Yet, the trash appeared to be...breathing? 'How very odd.' She couldn't help but think.

"Hello?" She managed to whisper out once more.

A shrill noise cuts through the air scaring her enough to make her lose her grip on the dumpster. She crashed onto the graveled ground landing hard enough to make her cry out in surprise. The rabbit she never lost her grip on appears to be fine, all though, she could feel its heart trying to escape its small furry body.

Suddenly a rich, dark laugh began to echo off the dumpster walls. The shifting sounds of trash starts up again. A pale hand clothed in a black finger-less glove shot up clutching a harmonica. The rest of the body soon followed with trash falling off of it.

She gulped watching the large figure come forth. Those piercing eyes coming over the rim of the dumpster. She gasped at the sight of them.

They were white.

His face slowly came into view, covered in paint similar to that of a clown with a single tear drop beneath his left eye. His nose held a round red clown nose that was smeared with what looked like black paint. His arms were crossed over the rim of the dumpster as he stared down at her. A flash of white teeth caught in a sneer.

"That wasn't very funny." She grumbles not taking her eyes off of him.

"If you say so Darlin' because from up here, it was hella amusin'." The mention of Hell seemed to send him into another wave of laughter.

"Oh stop laughing! Who are you anyways?"

"Who am I? Oh how rude of me for not introducing myself." He launched himself out of the dumpster like a rocket landing on the dirt ground. He stalks towards her with that sneer on his face. She tries to backpedal away from him but those eyes and that sneer locked her in place. The hand not holding tight to the still frightened bunny was suddenly encased in a warm grip of the painted stranger. The same hand was lifted to his lips which he bent to kiss with a warm press of dry lips.

"Just call me Hobo Clown, Darlin'."


	2. Chapter 2

I Only own Penny

* * *

><p>"Stop calling me Darling. I have a name you know."<p>

"Oh?" He drew out the word "And pray tell what is it Darlin'?"

That bastard, putting emphasis on the word just to make her mad. What she wouldn't give to wipe that sneer off his face. With a blush now warming her cheeks she says it.

"Penny."

His grip on her hand tightened at the mention of her name. "Oh is it now?" There was an unnamable hint to of something in his eyes as he looks at her. Penny isn't too sure if she liked it.

His hand that was still holding hers gave a powerful yank. Penny gasped as she was jerked to her feet. Her body lurching towards his. Her nose now pressed against the large red foam one on his. Her eyes stared into his white ones, though his eyes seemed to stare into her soul.

Penny gulped heavily not knowing what to do. Should she kick him where it would hurt or run? The grip he had on her hand tightened making her flinch.

The rabbit in her arms started to become restless bringing her attention back to it. "Um..." She said trying to find her words.

"Yes?"

"Do you know who owns this rabbit?" Slowly his brow arched as his eyes drift slowly down. Making sure to look at her first before he looked at the rabbit.

"Hmm." He said making his voice became deeper, resonating and vibrating in his chest. Opening his mouth to speak he was instantly cut off by a high pitched voice.

"Harry!"

Penny leaned to the side to peak around the larger frame in front of her to see. A man in a red magician's garb and painted face was running towards them.

Hobo Clown's eyes rolled up as he groaned in annoyance letting her hand drop from his reluctantly. "There you are! Bad Mr. Bunny running away like that." He scooped up the rabbit in his arms "How...wait who are you?" He asked finally taking notice to Penny standing there.

Penny looked at the Magician startled "W-well I-"

"She found your stupid rabbit." Hobo Clown said in a deep grumble.

"He is not stupid!"

"Was stupid enough to get lost..."

"You take that back!" Penny looked between the two noting the sneer on Hobo Clown's face returning.

"No."

"No?"

He chuckled again, that deep sound resonating in his chest. A sound that gave Penny goosebumps. "No."

The Magician got a pinched look on his face. "Are you sure you don't want to take that back?" He asks in a sickeningly sweet voice as his hand gripped his wand.

Another chuckle from the clown. "I'm sure."

A malicious grin came to the face of the thinner man as he spoke through clenched teeth. "Well if you're sure..." With a flick of his wand Hobo Clown was sent flying through the air and lands with a dull thump in the dumpster. A small groan of pain echos out of the dumpster and as Hobo Clown tries to stand the dumpster lid slams down on his head. This only earned and even louder groan of pain from the Clown.

The dumpster started to shake it seemed as though The Magician didn't want the Clown to escape.

"Um..." penny turned back to The Magician who only gave her a smile. He retrieved the bunny from her arms happily.

"Thank you for finding him."

"Its no trouble-"

"What's your name?"

"Penny," The Magician smiled again but his smile faded as they heard the dumpster rumble. "I think its time we got him out." He waved his wand but nothing happened.

He hit it against his knee a few times before waving it again. This time the wand only sparked "Thats not good."

Penny went over to the dumpster throwing the lid open. "No don't!" Looking over her shoulder at the Magician for a moment was just enough. The dumpster lid came down swallowing her whole.

"Oof!" She groaned "Well this is just great." Only then did she realize that she was sitting on top of something soft.

"Well...fancy meeting you here."

Penny was thankful the dumpster was dark, for her cheeks had begun to feel red hot. She gulped feeling her body freeze up when a pair of hands were now laying on her hips. A deep rumble echoed from the body below her as he seemed to chuckle. The dumpster lid opened and Penny felt herself counting her lucky stars the instant she saw light.

"Leaving me already?" He said in a pout like voice as she tried to stand. She looked down at him, seeing his face twisted in a playful pout with his lip stuck straight out.

Shaking her head she stood straight up eyes looking over the rim of the dumpster. Her heart stopped when she saw a large man dressed in black. He glared at her with his one eye. Penny felt a pang of fear run through her as her body slowly sank back down.

She turned to the Clown who was lounging amongst the garbage. "Hey," He looked up at her duly.

"Hmm?"

"If you get me out of here I will resist the urge to punch you in that big red nose of yours.

"Hmmmmmmmmm..." He pondered "Not very tempting." he laid back down with his hands crossed behind his head and hat now pulled over his eyes.

"Oh come on! Please? Just get me away from here and I'll owe you a favor?"

"A favor?" He sat up looking at her "You got a deal Darlin'."

"Its Penny!"

He looked at her "Alright...Penny..." I'll help you out but." He started pushing trash bags around "I will need you to help me push some of this trash around. I am looking for a small red lever."

Penny got down on her knees and started moving the trash around "Um...Oh you mean this one?"

"Is it red?"

"I think so." She looked up as a gloved hand reached into the dumpster.

"Shit its the Tamer. Quick pull the lever!" She did and the bottom of the dumpster where Hobo was standing opened dropping him down into the dark. "Wrong lever!" His voice echoed before there was a heavy 'oof' followed by a loud and hard thud.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three! Thank you so much for likng my story. Here is the next installment. For those of you who have read my Graverobber story the chapter two will be up and running soon! :)

Disclaimer: I only own penny.

* * *

><p>The hand was starting to come closer. Penny scurried away like a mouse trying to escape the cat. Her back hit the cold metal of the dumpster wall. She closed her eyes tightly preparing for what may come, preparing for her doom.<p>

When, suddenly, the floor of the dumpster where she sat drops open and she falls down, down. After her the hand shot, down, down.

Down into the darkness below.

Penny gasped loudly as she fell down a long dark tunnel for a brief moment. A shriek of fear left her lungs as the tunnel came to an abrupt stop. She landed with another shreik as the saftey net caught her. Her body bounced a few times before it settled in the net. "Hello?" She called out once she started looking around. It was dark around her "Ho-Hobo Clown?" She called out again but there was no answer.

Until,

The loud sound of a light bulb clicking on came, Penny was briefly blinded by the light. She raised her hand to block her eyes from the light. "Hello?" Once her eyes had adjusted to the light she saw him, he sat there on an old and tattered arm chair with his clown shoed covered feet propped up on a coffee table. His smirk was once again present on his face, "Have a nice fall Darlin'? It was so nice of you to drop in."

Penny shook her head as she looked at him. "Where are we?" She asked now having a good look around. It was some sort of high end looking homeless man's camp. She started to move on the net but soon took notice to the height she was at. Penny had never been fond of heights. "Um..." It was high...really high. "How do I get down?" Her heart began to pound in her chest as her breathing quickened.

Hobo looked up at her realizing her predicament. He stood, walking over to the net in a slow pace before standing beneath it with his arms open and outstretched. "You're kidding right?" He didn't answer, only stared at her "Oh...g-god you are serious." Slowly she moved to the edge of the net. She tried to gulp down the not in her throat when her eyes met the ground.

"Penny."

His deep voice sounded, her name rolling off his tongue in such a way it sent a shiver through her body. Slowly she looked into his white eyes. "Trust me." Her hands reached the edge of the net and sat down carefully. "Jump!" He shouted startling her, her body jumped slightly causing her to lose her balance. She nearly screamed as she fell off the net. With a heavy thud she landed in his arms. With a deep "Oof" he stumbled backwards at the sudden jolt of weight in his arms.

They both fell to the ground.

Her arms were latched around his shoulders and neck, her face, buried into his hard chest. Her cheeks flushed at the feeling of being pressed against his body once again. This time, she felt the muscles of his arms and upper body. Penny had noticed that he was stalky and broad, but she didn't think of the possibility of muscles.

'Penny! Stop it!' She mentally scolded herself 'Bad! Get those thoughts out of your head!'

The Clown smiled to himself as he leg go of her, propping himself up on his elbows. Penny looked up and their eyes met. Her cheeks darkened in color as they heated up. "I..Um..Thank you." Slowly she got up off of him, he then soon followed dusting himself off.

"No problem Darlin'."

"Its Penny."

"Eh."

'Moments gone...'

He gave her that sneer once more, causing Penny to roll her eyes. "So um...the big guy...who was that?"

"The Tamer."

"The Tamer?"

"Enforcer of the Rules around here." 'I wonder if he will let me borrow his whip...' He thought as his eyes wandered up and down Penny's figure.

"What did he want?"

"How should I know?" He gave a big shrug of his shoulders. "He doesn't speak, he merely does what The Keeper says. When people break the rules The Tamer is the one who punishes." He paused and turned back to Penny "Now that I think about it." He said "What are you doing down here any way. You don't..." He looked her up and down once more "Seem to be the type that one would find..down here."

Penny scoffed "How the Hell should I know? The last thing I remember was laying in a pool of blood and a hand coming towards me...and..." She hesitated "And..." Her eyes drifted back up to Hobo Clown "Oh...Oh God...I'm...I'm dead aren't eye?"

'No shit Sherlock.' He chuckled "Most likely Darlin'."

"Penny!"

"Whatever." He brushed it off as he returned to his chair.

Penny sank to the ground as everything sank in. She was dead, it really all happened. But, now the question was, where was she? This place couldn't be heaven...could it? "Where am I?" She finally asked somewhat afraid of the Clown's answer.

He turned, that smirk yet again on his face. Those white eyes gleamin wickedly. "You want the truth? Or would you like it hear a lie Darlin'?"

Her eyes closed at his question, 'Of course he would.' She thought with a heavy sigh. "Just...tell me the truth."

"You aren't going to like it." His voice both teased and taunted her. "Don't know if you can handle it."

"Please, just say it." She was getting annoyed once again with him. All she wanted was an answer not a run around.

Hobo Clown chuckled in that same rich dark vibrating tone he had earlier. He stood and removed his hat from his head, his arms spread wide with that gleeful sneer. "You are in the Devil's Carnival."

"The Devil's what?!" She asked, her voice seemed to heighten in pitch when she spoke HIS name.

"Carnival." He corrected "A little slice of paradise in a wonderful place deep down beneath the living." His grin only widened as her eyes did.

"HELL."

With a flick of his wrist the hat finds itself proudly back atop his head.

Penny felt as if she would faint at any moment, her heart dropped into her stomach. "I.." Her weres were cut short as the sound of a heavy door opening caught their attention. Somewhere off in the darkness she could hear footsteps coming closer. Penny started to become afraid of the sound, what if it was The Tamer?

She got closer to her companion almost tempted to hold onto his arm.

"I was not aware that we had guests." Came a thick voice belonging to an older man, his figure soon coming into view. He was bald except for the back and sides of his head. He wore a magniscope type eyepatch which rested along his forehead. A scroll sat nestled under his arm. "Now," he said as his eyes came to rest upon Penny. "Who is our new guest?"

"Penny..." She said softly "P-Penny Tales Sir."

Just as she said her name he pulled out a notebook from the inside of his jacket. The magniscope eyepatch now resting over his eye as he now looked at a list of names. "Hmmm..." He hummed as his finger traced along the list before him. His eyes then turned upwards.

"I'm afraid." He said "There is no Penny Tales on this list." He continued to stare at her, removing the eyepatch from his eye pacing it back onto his forehead. The list now back in his coat pocket. "I wonder how, a pretty little thing like yourself, get thrown down here?"

"I-I don't know." She took a step backwards "I-I just woke up here." She glanced at Hobo then back to the man before her. The sound of heavy booted feet sounded but she couldn't see from where.

"Well now, that is something we must correct now don't we?" Penny became frightened, she didn't like the way he had said that.

Suddenly,

A pair of large burly arms clamped down around her frame. She screamed as she was dragged backwards into the dark. The last thing she saw was Hobo Clown staring at her.

She could feel multiple hands now on her as she was dragged further through the darkness. She could hear wicked and crazed laughter all around her. When the light finally returned she was met by a group of three women with painted faces in carnival clothes. They pushed and shoved her into the large main tent. She tripped and fell to the ground, once she stood she came face to face with a woman who had a cracked face. Her intense two toned eyes stared back at her offering Penny a smile. She gasped again as she was pulled again finally this time she saw a familiar face.

"Penny!" The Magician called out to her with a smile. Before she could say anything the clown women grabbed her again. Her arms were being pulled and yanked in two different directions. Then, they started to spin her.

"Ring around the rosie! Pockets full of Posies!" They sang in crazed voices. Penny was now even more frightened than before. The world and people were spinning and becoming blurred all around her.

Hobo Clown arrived at the tent now standing beside Magician who's smile was now fading. He turned to Hobo "Do something!" He shouted as the Woe Maidens continued their torment of poor Penny.

"See a penny pick it up! All day long you will have good luck!"

"Pretty Little Penny!"

"Falling down a well!"

Penny closed her eyes and screamed only to hear the laughter around her grow.

"Ashes! Ashes we all fall-"

"Enough!"

A loud voice boomed and echoed around them. Penny gasped feeling her arms freed as she fell to the ground. Her shoulders felt as if they had almost been yanked out of their face was now stained by her tears. Looking up slowly she saw the Carnies backing away from her, leaving her alone on the floor. Coming forth from the shadows came a tall figure with red skin, a painted face, clawed hand...and horns.

"That," He said "Is quite enough."

The Keeper walked over to the horned man. "She's not on the list. Yet she appeared here."

His clawed hand rose silencing him. "I know."

The Keeper nodded watching his boss walk further out of the shadows. Penny gasped finally seeing all of him. Before her now stood the Devil himself. His hand came to her, fingers opening to reveal those deadly talon claws as the hand was offered.

Penny stared at his hand, unsure of what to do.

"It is a hand." He said "Not a shark." Hesitantly she took it, feeling his fingers curl around her hand now helping her to stand. "My apologies for their actions." He sent a glare at the carnies making them cower in fear. "Forgive me my dear but, you shouldn't be here."

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

Lucifer took a heavy breath before sighing "An Innocent, holds no place in Hell." He placed a clawed hand on her shoulder "Come with me." Penny looked over her shoulder as she was lead away. She saw Magician and Hobo Clown watching her. Magician offered her a slight wave while Hobo merely stood there.

"Do you think she will be alright Mr. Bunny?" He asked knowing he wouldn't get an answer. Soon the magician walked away just like all the others, his feet carrying him slower than the rest.

Hobo Clown now stood by himself staring at the spot where he had last seen penny. He saw something shiny on the ground. He walked over and saw that it was a necklace. A beautiful copper penny with a small heart cut into it. He picked it up cradling it gently in the palm of his hand.

"Innocent..." He muttered.


	4. Chapter 4: INFO

Fear not loyal followers of Penny Tales. This story is not dead. It is merely in dormancy. My friend and co writer has graciously accepted to help me write it due to a horrible case of writers block. Do not worry my dears this story shall be updated! I thank all those who took the time to review and read this story. Cookies for all of you!


End file.
